Manipulate
by XoTentenXgurlXo101
Summary: After Edward left Bella was a reck, now she's joined Victoria. Now 79 years later she runs inot that beautiful angel again. But has Bella become a diffrent person?
1. Chapter 1

The darkness....It was painfull. After...He .... Left...

My beautiful angle left. I cringed at the words.

I slowly felt someone pick me up...But who cared.

Then I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off into a kinda sleep that I needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I blinked and shivered. Was I laying on a cold ground? "Bella, Your awake." The voice..."Victoria...." I said slightly."Good guess....Huh. So Edward left." A tear slid out at his name.

'Aww, Bella don't cry darling....I'll give you a proposition." I nodded."Be my sister and do whatever I say....Ok?" What? Victoria wants me to join her.....Thats crazy."But.......?" I said.

"No buts....I need a new coven..a different coven..and you need to join it!"

"Yes Bella it's a kind of pain different from death it's living forever without your mate. Just like me."....

" I...I'll do it." I whispered.

"Good Now, Pick someone else to join us."

What? Hell no. I cant put someone else in this pain...."Bella you already agreed......You do Know I could easily hunt down your precious family and kill the weakest."

My breathing ceased.

"Ok....But what kind of person." An evil smiled crept apon her lips."Good Bella, A boy....maybe someone close to you......but know one stupid or.......from your school." What....The F did she mean. Oh no...not.....Jake?

"Yes Bella. I want Jacob Black..."

"Go Bella make him join us." I nodded and slowly stood up...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crept into my truck and drove to La-Push.

Then I pulled up into the blacks Little drive way .I saw Billy's head slowly look out the called to I saw the joking face of Jacob black."Hey Bella....where Have you been your dads been looking for yah everywhere!'

"What.....I've only been gone a day." He shook his head."Bells, you've been gone for like 2 weeks."........

"Jacob could I talk to you in private..." He nodded."Get in the truck I need to take you somewhere."

He looked concerned and slowly got in the truck."Bella, A new radio cool!"

I shook my head and he turned it on.

"Jacob I'm not really in the mood for music right now."

He nodded and I pulled up to the border of the forest.

"Come on." He listened and got out."Jake....H..he left.".....

"Who." Jacob whispered.."Edward." My heart felt like it crumbled when I said his name and tears flowed freely. I heard Jacob growl.

"Jacob....you you know what they are....." He nodded.

"Well.....do you remember when I fell down those stairs and I was in the hospital." He nooded again.I slowly lifted up my moon shaped scar on my hand.  
"Bella.......That..Thats a vampire mark...who bit you." I slowly breathed."His name was James...he wanted to kill me..so he tricked me and he ended up biting me...and I'm not a vampire because Edward sucked out the venom..." More tears slid down my cheeks."Ok...Bella...what else." Jacob asked."Well...They killed James, But his Mate...Victoria....Was hunting for me...you know she wanted to kill me mate for mate kinda thing........ when he left...She found me...and she made me join her new coven."

I heard Jacob gasp."Jake she wants you too."....."No way...Bella we have to leave go somewhere...we can do it!" I shook my head no."She threatened to hurt one of the Cullens Jake I cant not join please do this with me.......Please!"

The tears were waterfalls now as I tugged on his shirt.

"Bella...I ok."

I cried into his chest repeating thank you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short but I hope it is good...Please tell me what you think

Review!


	2. Missing

Jacob and I slowly walked back to my truck. Jake had grown...

"Bella before we go to this bloodsucker, I have something to tell you."

I turned to Jacob. "What?"

"Im a werewolf."

"A werewolf?"

"Yah.."

"Great.."

I said nothing more. It's not like it surprises me, I feel nothing.

"Bells, Werewolf's and vampires dont get along. I could get the pack and we could kill her." Jake grabbed my shoulder. "Bells please. Don't do this." I could feel his breathing on the back of my neck.

"Jacob, I have to do this. If, somehow you and the pack couldn't kill her she would kill someone who means the world to me. I cant take that chance..I feel like I need to protect them. Ever since I met Edward he's been the one saving me. Well, im tired of being weak, and useless. I want to save them, I need to save if joining Victoria does that then im going to do it. You cant stop me."

I could tell Jacob was stund. I was a bit stund at myself...

"Bella, if that's the way you feel then fine. I'll be with you."

"Thank you." We got in my truck.

Finally we arrived at Victoria's hideout. "Ahh, Jacob Black."

Jacob was angry.."Bella, you cant live forever without becoming a vampire can you?"

I nodded I knew what had to be done. I felt the bite, the pain.

And I realized at that moment I had lost everyone, But Jacob Black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please spare me! I did nothing wrong!" A chuckle escaped my lips.

"You did nothing wrong you say. Say that to the innocent people you killed. Hear the screams of your victims..now hear your own."

The man was dead after a few seconds. I drank his blood, and in the night went back home. It's been exactly 79 years since Bella Swan died. Now she's Ella Black, a vampire. I drink human blood, but only the blood of the people who kill. Murderers, Molesters, and so on.

As I promised 79 years ago I became strong and independent.

"Hey! Ella." Lia said coming up behind me. As you know Im in A coven now. 20 years ago I became leader.

Victoria is still in the coven but I control her,

I beat her in a match and became leader.

We have 6 people in our , Me, and Victoria of course then Well Lia, She's 16 well she was changed 12 years ago and we found her.

She has jet black hair and is the most Innocent of us all, her favorite color is purple which she usually wears and she has highlights in her hair that are purple. She's shorter than me and remindes me of Alice.

Next is Catherine, she has blond hair, with pink thing about

Cathrine though is she's very hippie-like. Down to earth, and she remindes me of Angela..

Then Rick, He's Catherine's Mate. He's a major goofball, and has brown hair that it very short. He's like Emmett in a sort of way only not as strong.

"Hey Lia, What are you doing?" She looked around. "I think this room needs a bit of decorating something Purple, or yellow!" She was looking at me pleadingly. "We just moved in Lia, please give me time to think ok..Decorate your room ok?" She nodded and ran upstairs.

I had changed a bunch too, I was how do you say it...

Goth. My brown hair had black highlights, and I wore combat boots with skinny jeans and a top that said Blood.

"..Bel-......Ells, Catherine's having another moment." I smiled when I saw Jake. I slowly walked into the kitchen to see Victoria and Catherine having a fight.

"Dont you dare go and kill any bug!" Catherine yelled.

"Stop being such a hippie!"

"Those bugs are living creatures that need help!"

"It's just a Roach!"

"No it has feelings!"

I stepped in..

"Guys stop! I agree with Catherine. Just let the roach go."

Catherine smiled a Hah!

and Victoria gave me a death glare.

"Thanks." Catherine replied.

"Your welcome." I said and Walked into the living room.

Rick was on the couch watching 'Saturday night live.'

"Hey Ella-Rella!" I sat beside him.

"Hi.." I said my voice was low with the lack of volume.

"Fine then Ms. Crabby pants! We just got this house and you're being so freaking...-" I cut him off.

"You know why im crabby."

I was so crabby because we moved to close to forks, and now Everyone is begging me for us to go to Forks High.

"Get over the past Ella, It's over he's gone, and your better. You didn't need him as far as Im concerned." I didn't know if he meant it.

"Ok, and you know what. Tomorrow we'll be great! It's like a new begging."

There wasn't any truth in those words, tomorrow was going to be hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning of course we were all getting ready.

We were done.

Lia's dark hair was up in a pony tail. She had on only mascara and Lip gloss. Her outfit was a fluttery lilac colored skirt, A white tank top, a jean jacket, and white flats.

Catherine had on a pair of jeans, her hair was down with a brown headband in it, her shirt was green with big pink letters that said 'Save our earth', and sneakers.

Victoria had on a black, long sleeved shirt with a red jean jacket over it, jeans, and black flipflops.

Jake had on a simple brown tee shirt, and ripped jeans with sneakers.

Rick had on a blue jersey with jeans and sneakers.

My hair was in my face, I had on a black short sleeved shirt with red wirds on it that said 'House of night', Black, ripped skinny jeansm, and combat boots.

We were ready...

We hopped in my black Corvette and rode off. Forks high hadn't changed much...

The building was the same, probably just had new rooms and space. We got out having every ones eyes on us, now I know how they felt. Did I tell you we all had gifts but Victoria and Rick. Yah cool, I have two. I can read minds, and Im a shield.  
Lia can start fire, and control someones mind.

Catherine has all the elements on her side, she can start storms, grow thing, and other stuff.

I tuned into some of the kids minds.

_'Who are they?'_

_"There so beautiful.'_

_'I want in that girls pants'_

_'They kinda look like the other new kids..'_

We went straight to the office to see a women She looked like a dog...

She was very familiar...."Hi, Im Ms. Dougless." The woman said.

"Whats your maden name?" I asked. She looked a bit surprised.

"Uh, Newton." My eyes widened this woman was Mike Newtons kid!

"Oh, Im Ella Black and these are my sisters and brothers. Were adopted. This is Rick Black, Jake Black, Catherine Black, Victoria Black, and Lia Black." The woman smiled and gave us our papers.

"Ohh! Whats your first class!" Lia yelled once we were in the hallway.

"I have....Chemistry."Catherine

"Math"Rick

"Math" Lia

"English"Victoria

"History" Jake.

"Ok well Catherine, Jake your alone, me and Vicky are together-"I was cut off by Victoria who snarled. "Victoria, no growling." I felt like was talking to a dog. Me and Victoria walked silently through the halls. "Bella, You kno-" I cut Victoria off. "Victoria, My name is Ella, Bella died when you killed her." To tell you the truth Victoria wasn't so bad. She still has a bit of a grudge but we have become pretty good friends. "Fine..'Ella' You have pain and I can tell." Before I could answer I saw someone. A beautiful woman with Blond flowing hair her eyes the color of a really light almond. It was in fact Rosalie Cullen herself. I grabbed Vicky and we hid a second..When she was gone Victoria turned to me. "What was that?"

"The Cullen's are back." I whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please reveiw!


	3. Shut your mouth

I grabbed Victoria and ran down the hall. The bathroom was in sight I carefully and quietly ran in there. Vickey came in after..

"W.T.H Ella your kidding right?"

I shook my head no. My world was crashing down, like a huge rock just was thrown at my head.

"Okay, so what. There back? Does it matter relay I thought you said you were over them." Yes Victoria had caught me.

I stood up straight and put on my best strong face. I smiled and walked over too the door. "I'm fine lets go too class." Victoria srugged and walked behind me. We reached are destination I walked in knowing we were late but I didn't care because Jasper Cullen himself was sitting upfront. His yes grew wide when he looked at me. Victoria grabbed me and pulled me too the back as we sat. "Okay everyone. Welcome to Chemistry. My name is Mr. Josh" He wrote his name on the board in a sloppy fashion.

You know what!I'm going to show the Cullen's how much I've changed I am no that same girl. "Mr. Josh." I said my voice full of acid. "Couldn't you stop being lazy and write your name a little neater. It gets on my nerves."

Silence

Silence.

Jasper's mouth was on the ground. The teacher smiled

"Why no I cant." He said sweetly. "Ella principles." His voice was calm I got up and walked over to Jasper.

"Shut your mouth. Flies will get in."

I shut it for him and walked out of the class room.

* * *

"Ells!!!" I heard a high voice yell as I walked out of the office. Then I felt tiny arms rap around me. "Lia what are you doing?" I asked.

"I heard that they came back I'm so sorry." She was letting it out at least. "Okay Lia calm down I'm fine." She looked up at me.

"Sorry Ells. You missed lunch." I smiled.

Lord did she sometimes get on my nerves. We walked to our next class


End file.
